


A good dream

by ImmortalHK



Series: Checker Knights [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHK/pseuds/ImmortalHK
Summary: Galacta and Morpho, finally fully settled into their new lives on Popstar, worry that the dream spring might not work on them
Relationships: Galacta Knight/Morpho Knight
Series: Checker Knights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599658
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A good dream

The sunsets on Float Island were beautiful.

Galacta Knight was sprawled out on a blanket, in a T-shirt and shorts he got from some gift shop in town. Morpho was settled on the grass next to him, in his trademark red robes.

“... you should invest in less hot clothes.” Galacta hummed as a soft breeze blew over them.

“I don’t get hot, Galacta. You know that.” There was no heat in Morpho’s voice. He was simply stating a fact.

“You wearing that makes _me_ hot though.”

“That doesn’t make much sense…”

“It’s the truth.” Galacta yawned. The sun was finally giving in to the moon and it was time for the two to go home. Morpho helped his friend stand and the two made their way to the little run down shack they called a house. Galacta could have afforded better with the spoils he’d earned as the Aeon Hero, but he and Morpho didn’t want for much. They simply needed a sunny spot in dreamland to call their own.

When the two finally made it to bed, Galacta sprawled out over the only thing he’s bothered to sink real money into since arriving in Dreamland. Morpho settled on the small strip of bed he left behind.

The two used to bicker over this- both insisting that they were taking up too much space and that the _other_ deserved the bed more. Eventually Galacta accepted that Morpho really could sleep under _any_ conditions and Morpho realized that even though Galacta needed to feel spread out when he slept, he got claustrophobic _incredibly_ easily, he could still handle having someone else there with him.

“Say, Morpho?” Galacta stretched and let his arm hang off of one end of the bed. “Have you been able to dream yet?”

Morpho hummed as he settled his hands on his stomach. “Not at all. You haven’t had any nightmares, have you?”

“No, I’m aware that the dream spring takes time to work if you aren’t a native…”

“But you’re getting concerned.” Morpho smiled as he watched Galacta fidget a bit. It was very rare to see him self conscious.

“I trust that the spring works…”

“If it doesn’t, we should still stay. I know you like it here.”

“Do you? You’ve only seen the universe through your work, is it wrong of me to pin you down-“

Morpho rolled onto his side to press a finger to Galacta’s lips. “You are not _pinning_ me anywhere. I’m choosing to stay close to you. If Dreamland is where you are, then Dreamland is where I want to be.”

Galacta looked shocked for a moment, then a soft smile graced his face. “I just want us both to be happy. I’d feel much better if we both dreamt, if only a few nights.”

Morpho rolled onto his back. “We will. You should sleep.”

“Right. Rest well, Morpho.”

“Rest well, Galacta…”

The two slipped into sleep, and for the first time in what had to be centuries, Galacta Knight had a good dream.

He was back in space, but instead of looking out through the tight, suffocating pink crystal he had spent so much of his life in, he was free floating. He was above a beautiful sea of stars, blue and white dancing below him as he spread his wings. Suddenly, a swarm of lovely red and orange butterflies started fluttering along with him. It was wonderful. It was also over far too quickly.

Morpho And Galacta woke up tangled around each other, which had never really happened before. Often Morpho would be on the brink of falling off while Galacta found himself turned around in another ridiculous and space consuming position. This morning the two had their legs wrapped around the others, and Galacta was holding Morpho close.

“Mn? Gala- are you alright?” Morpho was still too drowsy to realize anything was off.

“I- I’m fine. I think I had a nice dream last night.”

Morpho smiled, letting out a pleased hum. “What was it?”

“I don’t remember much, but you were there I believe. It made me feel… warm.”

Morpho squeezed Galacta closer and yawned. “I’m so happy for you…” he nodded back off, and Galacta decided to try to do the same. He trusted he would have another good dream, so close to the source of his happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Immortal! Back at it again with the sleep deprived BANGERS!
> 
> The two don’t even realize their bond is romantic yet and they’re THIS married why am I like this


End file.
